The invention relates generally to the field of generating and controlling thrust for aircrafts and, more particularly, to the use of a number of pulse detonation engines to generate and control thrust.
Conventional aircraft are powered by gas turbine engines, based on the Brayton cycle. Although present-day aircraft engines are highly refined, it would be desirable to develop an alternate or supplemental means for generating and controlling thrust that provides distributed thrust production, thrust modulation (both in direction and magnitude), turndown capabilities, and system redundancy.